


Lay right down in my favorite place

by ElegantOrca



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dry Humping, Inexperienced Dom, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Power Exchange, Puppy Gerard Way, Puppy Play, Sexual Content, Smut, Spandex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantOrca/pseuds/ElegantOrca
Summary: “I never really thought of you as a dog person.”“I’m not, not really…But you are.”Frank and Gerard aren't exactly dating, but on tour they have an arrangement that's working for them... More or less. It's complicated. Just for a little while, Gerard would like to take a break from all the complications. Frank is surprised by just how much he enjoys exploring the puppy play thing, and his newfound dominant side.





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard was in a weird mood. His body felt heavy and lethargic, but he couldn’t seem to get comfortable enough to sit in one place for very long. His thoughts kept jumping from topic to topic, and everything he thought about seemed to lead him further into darker and darker territory. He was sitting in the lounge of the tour bus staring out the window at the bleak, unchanging landscape of some flyover state. He wished it would at least rain or something so he could listen to sad music and pretend to be in a depressing movie, but the sky outside was clear and blue as far as he could see. 

Frank walked into the lounge and smiled warmly at Gerard, making for the mini fridge to grab a Diet Coke. Gerard didn’t return the smile or react at all, which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, but usually when Gerard was lost in thought he’d have a sketchbook or journal in hand, and be chewing on a pen or tapping his fingers contemplatively. Frank popped the top on his can and looked over at Gerard before taking a sip. Yep, something was definitely up with him, Frank thought. Gerard was barely blinking as he stared out the window and his mouth was set in a tiny frown. Frank plopped down onto the bench beside Gerard, scooting close to him, and giving him a light tap on the shin with his shoe. 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

For several long seconds Gerard didn’t say anything, just kept staring out the window, before sighing, “Uh, nothing really. Just, like, about life and stuff.” His eyes were still fixed on the passing landscape in a thousand yard stare. Frank poked Gerard’s cheek with his index finger once, then a second time when he didn’t react. 

“Do you want to talk about it? You look sad.”

Gerard finally responded, turning his head and dragging his eyes away from the window. 

“I’m not sad exactly…It’s more complicated than that.” He scrunched his nose and rubbed at his eyes with both hands, dragging his palms down his cheeks and then back up to run through his greasy hair. 

It usually was, when it came to Gerard’s feelings. Not that Frank was one to talk. They both had a lot going on in that department, Frank had to admit. But normally Gerard had a lot more to say about his complicated feelings, and Frank was a little concerned that he was being so terse. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hands in his own, pulling them away from Gerard’s face and holding them in his lap. 

Gerard was still lost in his thoughts, but he gave his head a shake to clear it and forced himself to make eye contact with Frank. Frank’s gaze was warm and gentle, concern clear on his face. Gerard felt a wave of affection wash over him as they held eye contact for a long moment.

“Hey,” Frank said, his voice low.

“Hey,” Gerard responded, letting his face relax and dropping the frown he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. He forced himself to smile at Frank. “I don’t think I want to talk about it…I think I’ve been spending too much time inside my own head today,” he sighed.

“Okay. Let me know if I can help, Gee.” Frank gave Gerard’s hands a squeeze, letting himself admire the long pale fingers. Gerard’s fingers were long and elegant, Frank always thought. They looked like hands someone would paint in a picture or draw in a comic book, not like Frank’s hands which, while certainly dextrous enough, were on the short and stubby side. Gerard could be a hand model, Frank thought. If he hadn't been born a fucking creative genius, that would’ve been a great career for him.

Now that Gerard was paying attention to Frank, his thoughts started taking a different direction. Maybe he had been spending too much time thinking. He had been lost in thought for so long that his head felt all floaty and detached from his body. Maybe he needed something to ground him, bring him back to his body and to the present moment. Frank would probably be up for fooling around a bit, Gerard guessed. He usually was, the horny bastard. But Gerard didn’t think just getting off would be enough to snap him out of this mood. They could sneak into Gerard’s bunk to quickly rub one out against each other, bodies wriggling sweat-slick in the confined space and doing their best to keep quiet, but it would be over too soon, Frank would fall asleep afterwards, like he always did, and Gerard would be alone with his thoughts again. 

No, Gerard needed something else, something more. He wanted to get fucked out of his head, drown out his ruminations by filling himself up with Frank, but there was no way they could do that on the bus. Gerard frowned, rubbing at his temples. He felt a headache coming on now, on top of everything else. Maybe some simple affection was a better idea than sex. 

“Let me lie in your lap and scratch my head?” he looked at Frank hopefully. 

Frank scooted down the bench to make room and patted his jean-clad thigh. Gerard curled up on the bench on his side, nestling his head in Frank’s lap. The rough denim against his cheek smelled faintly of Frank, and the scent was familiar and comforting. Frank stroked Gerard’s hairline near his temples, rubbing at Gerard’s pulse points, then dragged his fingers through Gerard’s hair. Gerard felt the tension in his face and neck melting away as Frank’s fingertips moved in nimble circles on his skull. They went on like that in silence for what felt like a long time. It was nice, Gerard thought, so he said so.

“Yeah.” Frank chuckled. “I miss my dogs. S’nice having someone to pet.”

Gerard gave a fairly convincing imitation of a woof, and Frank cracked up, patting Gerard’s head affectionately. 

“There are people who do that, you know,” Gerard said. “Pretend to be dogs, I mean.”

“Huh,” Frank replied softly, his fingers stilling on Gerard’s scalp mid-scratch. “Like, as a sex thing?” Gerard knew a lot more about weird sex things than Frank did. He had a speech he liked to give sometimes about how normative conceptions of sex were unnecessarily restrictive and reinforced patriarchal gender roles. 

“I guess so. But maybe not always? Some people just like playing with that headspace, I think.” 

Frank made a contemplative noise and resumed petting Gerard’s hair. They settled into a comfortable silence. Frank’s hand moved in steady strokes, occasionally scratching behind Gerard's ears. Gerard was feeling more relaxed by the minute. His eyes were getting heavy so he let them fall closed. 

“If you were my dog, I’d give you a bath,” Frank muttered. Gerard made a disgruntled sleepy noise but was too drowsy to protest more vigorously. A few moments later, he dozed off.

\---

“So I’ve been doing some research,” Gerard chirped. They were backstage before a show, putting on makeup. Gerard had kicked the other guys out of the dressing room, saying he and Frank needed to concentrate. 

“For the album?” Frank was focused on his reflection in the mirror, halfway through rimming one eye with black eyeliner. 

“No, about puppy play.”

Frank choked on his own spit and had to cough violently. Gerard thumped him on the back and continued enthusiastically. “Yeah, I was reading up on it and it turns out it’s a pretty popular subculture. Some people do it as a sex thing, for some people it’s tied up in other kinks like domination or humiliation, but then it can also be something totally non-sexual that’s just fun and relaxing-” Gerard babbled on for several minutes about different types of puppy play, gear that people incorporate and what he thought people get out of it on a psychological level.

Frank listened dumbly, feeling overwhelmed by the flood of information. Gerard didn’t seem to be slowing down, so when he paused for breath Frank interjected, “So- wait- are you saying you want me to put you in a collar and walk you around on a leash, or make you play fetch or something?”

Gerard’s cheeks flushed pink and he looked at his shoes, twining his hands together behind his back. “I think it could be fun.”

Frank opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything there was a rap on the door and Brian was yelling “Two minutes to showtime, I swear to god you better get your asses in gear.” 

Frank hastily finished lining his eyes and made for the door. He paused in the doorway and turned around to face Gerard, who was looking a bit sheepish. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than any of my previous fics, and I knew I wanted to include some kink in it, but it took me a long time to decide what exactly. In the future I'd like to write more full-on BDSM stories as well as longer works. Please comment if you enjoyed it, I love hearing your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Gerard brought it up, Frank was less taken aback. It was a hotel night, and they were rooming together, which usually meant cuddling together watching movies and sometimes meant fucking. Frank hoped tonight was one of those nights. Gerard had just settled onto the bed, snuggled under Frank’s arm, and Frank was contemplating the prospect of blowjobs when Gerard said “So about the puppy thing. You said you were going to think about it…?”

Frank had thought about it. He liked dogs, and he liked Gerard, but there were some very important differences, he thought. Dogs were adorable and he liked snuggling them, and Gerard was adorable and he liked snuggling him, but there were all kinds of other things he liked doing with Gerard that he had no interest in doing with his dogs. _ Ugh_. _ Gross_. 

Frank unwrapped himself from Gerard and sat back a little so they could see each other. “So, I’m cool with the petting thing if you wanna do that again, or maybe even playing fetch, but I’m not exactly turned on by the idea and I dunno how I feel about bringing sex into it...Like, I don’t think about my dogs in that way, y’know?”

Gerard nodded, pursing his lips and bringing a finger to his mouth as he contemplated. “Yeah, I get it. But it’s not like I would _ actually _ be a dog and you’d be fucking me, I’m not into bestiality either. I think it might not be as weird as you’re imagining. Maybe we could try playing fetch and petting, and then if it’s a mood killer we don’t have to do anything sexy?”

Frank was generally willing to humor Gerard, but they only got a hotel night every once in a while and he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of spending it playing games instead of hooking up. But Gerard seemed pretty intent on this… “Wait. First tell me why exactly you’re so into this idea. What’s the appeal for you, Gee? Help me understand what you want to get out of it.”

“Well, it’s like, I spend so much time in my own head, y’know? I’m always overthinking everything. Dogs don’t overthink things, and when they get stressed out, or needy...people just think it’s cute instead of being annoyed.”

“I never really thought of you as a dog person.”

“I’m not, not really…But you are.” Gerard looked at Frank, his lips twisting in a wistful smile. “You and me… It can be complicated and confusing sometimes.”

Frank snorted. That was an understatement.

“But with your dogs, it’s not complicated at all. You just love them, and you take care of them, and there’s no overthinking or dealing with messy human emotions. It’d be nice if we could be like that, sometimes.” Gerard looked sad, and Frank felt a painful twinge in his chest. He reached for Gerard’s hand on the bed, squeezing it firmly. 

“Okay, Gee. Okay.”

\---

Five minutes later, Gerard had stripped down to his faded black underwear and was sitting on the floor. He had tied a red bandana around his neck, and Frank had to admit it looked pretty cute. He had his hands curled into paws and planted between his knees, and was sitting back on his haunches in a position that Frank could actually sit in fairly comfortably, but that he knew must be a bit of a stretch for Gerard, who was less flexible. He was looking up at Frank expectantly, eyes wide. 

Frank held a makeshift ball in one hand. They had fashioned it from a pair of cleanish socks rolled up together. He waved it at Gerard. 

“You ready, doggo?” Frank used the same tone of voice he would use when playing with one of his dogs. Gerard jumped up onto all fours, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. Frank took a wide stance and whipped the ball back and forth in front of Gerard teasingly. Gerard gave a small woof and thumped his paws on the ground. Frank feinted to the left, Gerard’s head following his movements, then threw the ball to the right. Gerard did his best to bound after it on his hands and knees, although in practice it ended up as more of a shuffle. 

_ Kneepads_, he definitely wanted kneepads next time, Gerard thought. He picked up the ball in his mouth, gripping the fabric with his teeth, and shuffled quickly back to Frank, dropping the ball at his feet, nonexistent tail wagging. It was a comical sight, Frank thought. He threw the ball for Gerard several times, laughing as Gerard hammed it up, making a big show of chasing after the ball excitedly every time. Gerard wasn't in the habit of exercising this much, so before long he was breathing heavily. He let his tongue loll out, panting. 

Frank saw that Gerard was getting tired and settled onto the bed with a sigh. He lay there gazing at the ceiling, expecting Gerard to come up and cuddle with him, but a long moment passed, and then Frank heard a whimper. He sat up to look at Gerard. He was sitting on the floor, looking up at Frank with a plaintive expression on his face. 

_ Oh_. He was waiting for his permission, Frank realized with a start. That was weird. Frank was used to Gerard taking the lead more often than not, in the band and in the bedroom. It's not that Gerard was pushy, he just didn't often wait to be told what to do. But now he was sitting there obediently like a good dog, waiting for Frank to tell him he could come up on the bed. Frank was kinda into it.

"Okay, c'mon up here!" Frank patted the covers and Gerard leapt onto the bed, immediately rushing straight for Frank. He clambered excitedly over Frank, pushing his face into Frank's neck and shoulder and then licking right up Frank's cheek with broad, messy strokes. Frank laughed, amazed by how fully Gerard was committing to his role. He was used to Gerard's onstage persona, but this was something else entirely. He could almost forget that it wasn't one of his dogs he was playing with. 

"Alright puppy, no licking," he said, tousling Gerard's hair. Gerard whuffed happily and snuggled into Frank's chest. He felt heavy and warm on top of Frank, and Frank felt himself relaxing as his fingers sank into Gerard's hair. He ran his fingers through the strands, combing out the tangles. Soon Gerard's hair was thoroughly detangled but fluffy and sticking up in weird places. Frank smoothed it back down again with the flat of his palm, settling into a steady rhythm of strokes. Gerard's hair was soft beneath his hand and the automatic motion was soothing. Gerard's breathing slowed and his eyes were closed. 

Frank wondered if Gerard was going to fall asleep again. He was getting sleepy himself, but he wouldn't turn down a blowjob. Or a handjob even, Frank wasn't picky. Now that his thoughts had drifted in that direction, he started feeling a little twitchy. Thinking about sex while Gerard was lying on top of him was enough to get Frank's dick interested. He willed himself not to get an erection, lest he end up having to jerk off in the bathroom once Gerard fell asleep. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. 

But apparently either Gerard was a mind reader or he had been waiting for Frank to get horny, because he was squirming on top of Frank and nuzzling wetly at his neck. Frank let one of his hands fist in Gerard's hair, pulling it at the roots but not hard enough to hurt. His other hand stroked down Gerard's side, ghosting over the soft skin, as his dick fluffed up rapidly. Gerard made an indistinct noise and licked up into Frank’s mouth, sloppy and wet. He pulled away before Frank could kiss him back properly, and then quickly slid down Frank’s frame, his cloth-covered erection grazing Frank’s belly and thigh on the way down, until his head was pressed right up against Frank’s crotch. 

Gerard pawed at Frank’s hips as he rubbed his nose and lips against the bulge in Frank’s jeans, snuffling loudly like he was smelling Frank’s junk. He nuzzled Frank’s erection a few more times and then started licking it through the black denim. Even through his jeans and underwear, the pressure felt good enough that Frank got fully hard in seconds. He felt his thighs tensing with anticipation, waiting for Gerard to open his fly and touch him. 

But Gerard just kept licking, and licking, in firm, broad strokes, until Frank could feel the wetness starting to seep through his jeans. Gerard gave a little whimpering noise now and then, but made no moves towards undressing Frank. At last Frank couldn’t take it anymore, and he groaned.

“Goddammit Gerard, are you gonna keep getting my jeans all gross and spitty or are you actually gonna take off my pants? I’m fucking ready!”

Gerard stopped licking, grabbing Frank’s thigh and levering himself up so he could look at Frank’s face. “Puppies don’t have hands, so they can’t open zippers.” 

Frank gritted his teeth, made a frustrated noise and dragged his palm across his forehead.

“I thought puppy time was over and we had moved onto fooling around time.”

Gerard grimaced, waving his hands in the air apologetically. 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry. I thought you realized we were still roleplaying. I should’ve checked in. Do you want me to stop?”

“What I _ want _ is for you to get my pants off already--with your goddamn human hands! I’m fucking hard as shit here, _ please_.”

“I think I can manage that.” Gerard smirked. He made quick work of getting Frank’s pants down around his ankles--an advantage of having human hands--and next thing Frank knew he was swirling his tongue around the head of Frank’s cock. He licked up and down the shaft a few times and then slipped the head into his lips, sinking down onto Frank’s cock. Frank moaned in relief and gratitude. He always said that getting head is like eating pizza--even if it’s bad it’s still fucking awesome. But Gerard gave seriously great head. He bobbed up and down on Frank’s shaft, using his tongue to create suction on the upstrokes. Frank grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind his head to prop himself up so he could see.

Gerard looked gorgeous, his dark hair falling into his eyes and his lips pink and shiny. Frank couldn’t stop himself from lifting his hips and thrusting into Gerard’s mouth, although he was careful to keep the thrusts shallow enough not to make Gerard gag. Gerard stopped moving and opened his mouth wider, letting Frank fuck into it. The sight of his cock heavy against Gerard’s lips and tongue was too much for Frank, and he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Fuck, aghhh...’m gonna come soon, and I haven't- you haven't-”

“S’okay,” Gerard said, pulling off momentarily. “Wanna taste it.”

Frank barely managed to grunt out, “But you know ’m gonna fall asleep after-”

“It’s fine, Frankie, I promise. I’ll get myself off, just want your cum in my mouth right now.” With that, Gerard sank back down on Frank’s cock, wrapping a hand around the base where his mouth didn’t reach.

That was all the convincing Frank needed and he let himself sink into the pleasure. Gerard sucked him vigorously, his mouth and hand working in tandem and then adding a twist that made Frank’s toes curl. He felt his balls tightening and the pleasure mounting until he clenched his fists in the sheets as his orgasm hit him. He could feel his cum spurting out into Gerard’s hot mouth, Gerard swallowing it all and then swiping his tongue over the slit of Frank’s dick to clean up the last drops of cum as they leaked out. 

Frank kicked off his pants and sank down into the mattress, boneless and drowsy with afterglow. He was dimly aware of Gerard’s panting noises and soft kisses to the side of Frank’s face as he jerked himself off. By the time Gerard had finished and was getting up to clean off, Frank was in dreamland. He dreamed he was floating on a giant cloud with a bunch of puppies, and that he was telling one of the puppies at great length and in poetic detail about the awesomeness of Gerard’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one or two more chapters - I know roughly what happens in the rest of the story but I don't have any of it actually written yet, so hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long. Please do comment if you enjoyed it, it helps keep me motivated! 
> 
> This is like... The longest thing I've written in ten years. For a long time I thought I would never write fiction again, so it's been wild falling in love with this fandom and suddenly feeling motivated to write again. I'm very new to writing sex scenes so I hope I've done okay!


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that followed, the petting became a regular thing. Gerard started asking Frank for pets when he was feeling depressed, or when he couldn’t sleep, or sometimes for no reason at all other than because he wanted to. Before long, Frank began to anticipate it and would offer to scratch Gerard’s head without waiting for him to ask. He started to find that it relaxed him, gave his fidgety hands something to do. It wasn’t just the motion of his hands in Gerard’s hair that he found soothing, although it felt nice, and he liked the way his ink looked moving through the dark locks. It was knowing that he was doing something to help Gerard, that he had the power to make Gerard feel better. It was the fact that Gerard was letting him help, asking for it even, _ trusting _ him. He could get addicted to that, Frank thought. 

They still fought, still had the long, depressing conversations that were worse than the fighting, that left both of them drained and despondent, but now afterwards Frank would sigh and say “C’mere,” or Gerard would wordlessly press his head up under Frank’s hand, and they would forget about the complications for a while. When he was petting Gerard, Frank felt like he was in control, like he could handle his problems. Frank took pride in the way Gerard visibly relaxed as soon as Frank touched him, as though Frank’s hands made him feel safe. 

Frank petted Gerard on the tour bus, in the lounge while watching TV or crammed into a bunk together before they started making out. Frank got really good at holding a book one-handed so he could pet Gerard while he read. He petted Gerard before shows to help with the jitters, after shows to help them both come down, and even ruffled his hair on stage once or twice, feeling a secret satisfaction as he did so. He liked knowing that this was something shared just between the two of them, that nobody else would understand the significance. 

The next time they had a hotel night, as soon as the door was shut Gerard set his bag down and started rummaging through it. He pulled out the red bandana, brandishing it with a smile.

“Oh, you wanna play, huh?” Frank wasn’t surprised this time. He had been expecting this. 

“I was hoping this time you would be down to try fucking while we’re still in character.” Gerard said, a flush creeping towards his forehead as he pulled a bottle of lube and some condoms out of the bag. 

Frank had been thinking about what it might be like to fuck Gerard while he was in puppy mode. He was nervous, but excited, hoped he would be able to give Gerard what he wanted. He had spent a lot of time mentally replaying the moment when he realized Gerard was waiting for his permission to get on the bed, remembering how it had felt to know that Gerard was trusting him to be in charge, to take care of him. He wanted to live up to that trust, wanted to take Gerard apart and put him back together again. 

“I think I’d like that. I think…” He took a step forward, into Gerard’s space, then pressed his palm to Gerard’s temple. “I want you to be a good dog for me. Do you think you can do that?”

The hair on the back of Gerard’s neck stood up, and he had to swallow before speaking. “Yes.”

Frank traced his thumb lightly down the curve of Gerard’s jaw, then kissed his cheek. “I know puppies can’t talk, but you’ll tell me if you want me to stop or change something, right?”

Gerard nodded, breathless.

“Okay. Then take your clothes off.”

Gerard rushed to comply, kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his underwear. He paused, his fingers hooked in the waistband, and looked at Frank.

“Yeah, those too. Puppies don’t wear clothes unless their owners dress them up.”

Gerard slipped out of his underwear and tossed them aside. He waited for Frank’s instructions.

“Okay, now sit.”

Gerard dropped to the floor immediately, sitting on his haunches. Frank felt a flutter of pride and satisfaction at how quickly he obeyed, how attentively he was looking up at Frank. He picked up the bandana from where it was lying on the bed and patted his thigh. 

“Come here, pup. Gonna get your bandana on so you look nice and snazzy.”

When Gerard approached Frank, he squatted to put himself on Gerard’s level and ruffled his hair affectionately, then tied the bandana around his neck. 

“Good dog. You look so cute in your little scarf, yes you do.”

Gerard looked pleased at the praise, so Frank petted him for a while, repeatedly telling him how good he was in a meaningless stream of babble. It wasn’t the words that were important, Frank knew, it was the tone and the emotional content.

“Okay puppy, let’s see if you know any tricks. I know you can sit, but can you shake for me?” Frank put out his hand, and Gerard lifted a “paw” in response. Frank shook Gerard’s curled hand up and down, feeling a little silly, but doing his best to project confidence. 

“Good puppy! Okay, can you roll over? Roll over, pup.”

Gerard scrambled to lie down and rolled onto his back, his hands still curled into paws against his chest. Frank noticed that he was more than half hard already and felt some of his anxiety drop away. _ Good. _ He was on the right track here. 

“There’s my good dog.” Frank patted Gerard on the chin, then went in for a belly rub. His hand moved over the soft flesh of Gerard’s stomach, jiggling it back and forth. He used the back of his hand to stroke Gerard from his chest down to his navel. With Gerard stripped bare, there was no way for Frank to miss the twitches his cock gave when Frank’s hand strayed southwards. 

“My puppy likes having his belly rubbed, huh?”

Gerard whimpered but made no attempt to hide his arousal, looking up at Frank with an expression of embarrassment mingled with lust. Frank was delighted by his shamelessness, marveling again at how different Gerard was in this headspace, at how vulnerable he was being. Frank was usually the one who got naked first, as Gerard could be shy about undressing. Frank didn’t know why, when his body was so beautiful, but he was reluctant to be nude except when they were under the covers, tangled too closely together for Frank to ogle him the way he wanted to. Frank made the most of this moment, drinking in the pale skin of Gerard’s chest, the curve of his waist, the perfect fullness of his hips and thighs.

“Such a pretty puppy, aren’t you?” He stroked Gerard gently down his sides, where he knew he was ticklish, making him squirm under Frank’s fingers. 

Gerard didn’t try to get away, just writhed on his back, giving a whimper now and then. Frank alternated between tickling Gerard’s sides and toying with his nipples, letting his calloused fingertips draw them into stiff peaks. Gerard was fully erect now, his cock curving up towards his belly. A single drop of clear liquid glistened at the tip. 

“You’re being so good for me, aren’t you? My good puppy. You’ll let me play with you however I want, won’t you, puppy?”

Gerard whined, his eyes shining with want. Frank stroked Gerard’s thighs, spreading them slightly, then cupped his hand around his testicles, rolling them in his palm as Gerard panted. He played with Gerard’s balls for a while, enjoying the softness and weight of them in his hand, then traced his thumb behind them, pressing on his taint. Frank was hard now too, his erection shifting uncomfortably inside his jeans. He ignored it for the moment, wanting to open Gerard up, get him ready for his cock. He stood up abruptly, then clapped his hands and pointed to the bed. 

“Up!”

Gerard clambered to his hands and knees, then onto his feet, moving a little unsteadily towards the bed.

“Put your head down and wait for me, pup.”

As Gerard got into position, Frank took a moment to center himself, taking a deep breath and adjusting himself inside his pants. He took off his shoes and socks, then his belt and his shirt, folding them carefully and setting them on the dresser. He looked at Gerard, letting himself admire the arch of his back, his round ass. Then he picked up the lube and slicked up his fingers. He placed his other hand on the base of Gerard’s spine, near his tailbone.

“Are you ready for my fingers, puppy? Gonna open you up for me.”

Gerard gave a woof and waggled his ass back and forth invitingly. Frank teased his lubed up finger around his rim, once, twice, three times, then sank it into Gerard’s hole. It met with little resistance; Gerard was a fairly accomplished bottom. Frank always enjoyed this moment, loved the feeling of Gerard hot and tight around his finger, loved how readily Gerard accepted the intrusion, welcomed him in. He could tell Gerard was aching for more, so he quickly slipped a second finger in, spreading them to stretch Gerard open. Before long Gerard started bucking his hips backward needily, but Frank squeezed his hand on Gerard’s spine in warning, digging his fingers in.

"Stay." Frank made his voice firm and authoritative. 

Gerard's spine twitched at Frank's words and he stopped, restraining himself.

“Are you ready?”

Gerard whined entreatingly, but didn’t say anything.

That wasn’t good enough for Frank. “I need you to tell me you’re ready, Gerard. Use your words, or shake your head.”

Gerard paused, then nodded his head jerkily, as though it took him a great deal of effort. 

“There’s my good dog,” Frank breathed, quickly putting on a condom and stroking lube onto himself. He drizzled a bit extra onto Gerard’s hole, just to tease him, then started pressing the head of his cock inside. Frank moved slowly, loving the way he could feel Gerard relaxing around him, letting him in inch by inch. He gripped Gerard's cheeks as he sank into him, pulling them apart so he could see himself steadily slipping into Gerard's wet hole. He had to fight the impulse to just slam into him right away, but it was worth it for the view of his cock slowly disappearing as Gerard accepted it greedily. 

Frank finally bottomed out with a sigh. He let go of Gerard's ass and bent down to wrap his arms around his torso, pressing his chest to Gerard's back. He squeezed him tightly, pushing his pelvis forward so his thighs were resting against the back of Gerard's. He felt so close to Gerard like this, deep inside him with every part of them touching. Gerard was squirming and whimpering impatiently and Frank tutted.

"I told you to stay, puppy. Are you going to be my good dog and take what I give you?"

Gerard made a sinfully hot noise and stilled his hips, breathing hard. Frank could see how much it was costing him, how much self-control it was taking to obey. The thought that Gerard was trying so hard for him, that he wanted to be good for Frank more than he wanted to follow his body's instincts, went straight to Frank's cock, making it twitch inside Gerard. Frank knew that in this position, Gerard would be able to feel his reaction. 

"Oh, there's my good dog," he growled into Gerard's ear. "You're being so good for me, so good, Gerard."

Gerard made that noise again and Frank gripped him tighter, mouthing the back of his neck. He nibbled up behind Gerard's ear, then down the side of his throat where Frank could feel Gerard's pulse racing under his lips. Then he pulled slowly out of Gerard, so slowly Frank could hardly stand it, kissing and licking his neck and stroking down his sides the whole time. When he had pulled almost entirely out of Gerard, Frank snapped his hips forward hard and fast. He'd had enough with teasing. He fucked Gerard relentlessly, ready to get himself off. 

Gerard was groaning beautifully and brokenly as Frank rutted into him. He was keeping his hips steady, just taking whatever Frank gave him, although his ass was clenching around Frank and he was sweating. Frank felt himself getting close and drew back a bit so he could wrap a hand around Gerard's cock. He jacked Gerard roughly, swiping his fingers across his slit to collect the precum gathering there. He used the liquid to slick up Gerard's shaft so his fingers could glide smoothly up and down, gripping firmly. Gerard's cock was pulsing in Frank's fist, dripping more and more, and Frank knew he must be getting close. 

He didn't know what came over him, because the next moment he heard himself saying, "Cum for me, puppy. Daddy wants to feel your little hole clenching when you cum." 

Gerard made a noise that was low and completely animal and Frank sped up his hand, pumping his hips rapidly into Gerard. Gerard exhaled hard all at once and suddenly his cum was spurting hot over Frank's hand. Frank kept going until every drop of cum had been spent, then let go of Gerard's cock and quickly wiped his hand on the sheets before pushing Gerard down so he was flat on his stomach on the mattress. He went down willingly, still dazed from his orgasm. 

Frank let his full weight rest on Gerard's back as he thrust slowly in and out, luxuriating in the slick glide and the way Gerard's asshole occasionally twitched with an aftershock. It wasn't long before Frank felt his climax bubbling up through his stomach and fluttering down through his toes in hot fizzy streams. His abdomen clenched and his brain lit up with delicious sex chemicals as he came, hard, thrusting one last time deep into Gerard. Gerard made a happy, fucked out noise and Frank could tell he was feeling the pulses of Frank's orgasm. He knew Gerard always loved this part.

As he fell into the afterglow, Frank felt sleep settling into his limbs, hitting him hard the way it always did. He managed to pull out of Gerard and get the condom off of himself, tossing it vaguely in the direction of the trash can, hoping he wouldn't end up finding it on the floor under his foot in the morning. He slid off of Gerard and laid down on his side, tugging at Gerard until he turned over to face him. 

They embraced, face to face, and Frank fought valiantly against the post-orgasm slumber, determined to hold off long enough to kiss Gerard and tell him how well he had done, ask him if he was alright. 

"You did so well Gee, I'm so proud of you. Was…was that okay? Was that what you wanted?" 

Gerard looked hazy and out of it at first, but eventually his eyes focused on Frank's, and he nodded, biting his lip.

"That was amazing Frankie, so good. You were so good. God, the way you took control, and the things you were _ saying_…"

Frank felt a rush of pride, tinged with relief. He rubbed his nose against Gerard's and bumped their lips together clumsily, then flopped onto his back. 

"Talk more in the morning, okay?" he managed, sleepily.

Gerard laid his head on Frank's chest and Frank automatically reached up to tangle his fingers in Gerard's sweaty hair. They were both asleep before Frank even started petting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite things in BDSM stories is seeing works that are written from the point of view of a dom character who doesn't have everything figured out, who's inexperienced or who worries about their performance, etc, so I wanted to include a bit of that in my story. I hope you like my Frank who is still figuring this whole thing out. He's doing his best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like this is going to be a bit longer than I expected.

Frank woke up a couple of times during the night, disturbed by Gerard tossing and turning in his sleep. Sometimes he muttered indistinctly to himself. Frank could never make out what he was saying, but it didn’t sound happy. Every time Gerard started making noise, Frank would pull him closer, stroke his hair a couple times, and he would go still and peaceful again. By the time the early morning rolled around, Gerard was sleeping soundly. 

Frank snuck out of the bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean himself up, feeling kind of gross and crusty from sweat and who knows what else. Well, he did know what else, but he was trying not to think about it. Frank was fine with..._ bodily fluids _ when they were fresh, they could be appealing even, but he wasn’t a fan of the residue he could feel clinging to various parts of his skin. If only he could stop passing out after sex, then he could wake up feeling clean for once, he thought with a sigh, stepping into the shower. 

As he lathered up he found himself mentally reviewing the night before. Frank had been skeptical, but he had to admit that last night had been hot as fuck, and somehow more satisfying than just getting each other off or fucking like they normally did. It had felt like he was learning new things about Gerard and about himself, like they were doing something intimate. 

When he thought about how Gerard had looked--squirming on his back while Frank rubbed his belly, responding so honestly and not trying to hide anything--the image was blisteringly hot but also strangely comforting. Replaying it in his head, Frank felt like everything would be okay, not just between the two of them, but in general. On an intellectual level, he knew it was absurd to think that Gerard trusting him meant all his problems would go away, but that was how he felt. He didn’t really care if it was true or not, he decided. He wanted more of that feeling. 

He only hoped Gerard felt the same. He had seemed pretty enthusiastic last night, but part of Frank was still worried that he had disappointed him, overstepped his boundaries, or just didn’t live up to his fantasy. Frank understood himself well enough to know that turning these questions over and over in his mind without any outside input could easily become an endless loop, so he quickly finished showering and dried himself off, willing down his morning wood and slipping back into bed with Gerard, who was just beginning to stir. Frank dialed room service and ordered coffee and toast. 

“Did I hear you say coffee?” Gerard muttered, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. 

“Yep. Coming your way in ten to fifteen minutes. I know, I’m the best.”

“You are the best,” Gerard agreed, turning over and planting a kiss on Frank’s elbow. Frank cupped Gerard’s cheek in his palm and Gerard leaned into the touch, making a happy, sleepy noise. Frank smoothed the hair back from Gerard’s forehead, then traced his finger lightly along the line of his brows, over his closed eyelids, and down the bridge of his nose all the way to where it pointed upward. He ran the pad of one finger along Gerard’s bottom lip, and he let it fall open slightly, his eyes still shut. Frank turned his hand and rubbed over Gerard’s mouth with the back of his fingers, caressing it feather-lightly with his knuckles and thumb, over and over.

Gerard started to kiss his fingers, then mouth at them, almost imperceptibly at first but then wetter and more vigorously, lips parted. Frank grasped Gerard’s open bottom lip, delicately tracing along the slippery inside of his lip with the pad of his finger and circling his outer lip and chin with his thumb. Gerard just let him do it, making no move except to dart his tongue out occasionally, grazing Frank’s finger lushly. 

Frank was fascinated by the fleshy sensation of his fingers sliding and squeezing against Gerard’s lips, the way his own tattooed fingers and painted nails looked skimming against them. He let his finger trace along Gerard’s teeth, feeling first the front teeth--noticing the shape of each of them, how some of them were pointy and crooked--then the molars, tucked into his cheeks, on the bottom row and then the top. The inside of Gerard’s cheek felt luxurious, velvety soft and hot. Frank hooked his finger into it, stretching Gerard’s cheek out lewdly. 

Gerard was just lying there, unbelievably docile, opening his mouth up to Frank and letting him do whatever he wanted, licking at Frank’s fingers occasionally. Frank prodded at Gerard’s mouth more rudely, manipulating his lips and tongue with his fingers, touching every part of his mouth as if he was inspecting it. Gerard’s breathing was faster than it had been when he first woke up, although he still hadn’t opened his eyes once, and Frank’s morning wood had returned with a vengeance. 

Then there came a knock on the door.

“Room service!”

Frank froze. Even though he had been the one to call room service, he had forgotten all about it in his distraction. His heart racing, fingers lying heavy on Gerard’s tongue, Frank withdrew from his mouth with a curse, scrambling off the bed to find a robe.

A few minutes later, they were sitting up in bed together drinking coffee and eating toast, the sexual tension from earlier now evaporated. Gerard's hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes were still all squinty from sleep, but he was becoming more animated with every sip. Frank thought he looked awake enough now for them to have that conversation.

“So, you were right about the dog thing. It wasn’t as weird combining it with sex as I thought it would be. Or like, it _ was _ weird, but it was weird and awesome.” 

“You should know by now, my weird sex ideas are always awesome.” 

“Yeah, except for the piss thing. That one’s still just weird to me.”

“You never know, it might grow on you,” Gerard said, serenely, taking a bite of his toast. "Okay, there's definitely more we should talk about, but first I have to ask…"

"What?"

"Daddy?"

Frank felt his face heating up. "Uh, yeah, I- I dunno where that came from. It just kinda- slipped out?" He had to fight to keep his voice from cracking. "I shouldn't have said it without checking with you first, I'm sorry."

Gerard's eyes were twinkling. "Nah, it's okay. I mean yeah, that's technically not proper BDSM etiquette, but no harm done in this case. It was… Kinda hot?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean maybe not all the time, but like a once in a while thing in the right moment, I'd be into it." He was grinning now, all crooked and playful. 

“I didn’t mean it in like, a father-son way, y’know.” Frank felt the need to clarify. “I’m pretty sure I’m not into that. Just, like, it’s something I’d say to my dogs.” He paused, looking at Gerard, who had a shit-eating grin on his face and was looking at Frank like he had just said something hilarious. Then it clicked in Frank’s head and he socked Gerard on the shoulder. 

“Not the thing about cum or whatever, you dumbass, I just mean calling myself Daddy.”

Gerard let loose a long, high-pitched laugh, sounding for all the world like a hyena. “Yeah, I got that,” he said when he could breathe again.

Frank tried to scowl at him, but he couldn’t keep it up for long. He had to admit it was funny. The whole situation was ridiculous, if he stopped and thought about it. Gerard was pretending to be a dog and Frank was getting off on it. Everything about this was silly. 

"I have to say, I'm surprised. I didn't know you could be so bossy. It's a new side of you and it's pretty fun, Frank."

Frank nodded, reflecting. "I surprised myself, I think. I didn't know how much I'd like being in control, but I did."

"If you wanna do that kind of thing more often, I'd so be down. Fuck, if I had known you'd be into it I would've brought this up ages ago." 

"Have you done this kind of thing before?" Frank asked, curious. 

"Not the puppy play. That's completely new for me too, although I've been interested in it for a while. But the dom-sub stuff, it was kind of a regular thing with one of my ex-girlfriends. But when we played, she always made me be the dominant. I subbed for a couple guys in college, but those were like random hookups so we never had the chance to really get into it, ya know? This isn't the kind of thing you can just jump into with a one night stand." Gerard looked thoughtful, then hedged, "Well, maybe some people can, but I think to get to the really good stuff you have to trust the person, have an ongoing conversation about your needs and boundaries, that kind of thing. Anyway, so I've dabbled, but I've done a lot of reading, too. And watched some porn. What about you, Frankie?" 

"Before I met you I always just had, y'know, normal sex-"

Gerard interrupted. "Not 'normal' sex, Frank. 'Vanilla' sex."

"Right, right, normative conceptions of sexual intimacy are restrictive and reinforce stigma against anything that doesn't fit the heterosexual agenda, I know." 

Gerard nodded, seemingly satisfied that Frank had in fact been listening to his lectures. "Exactly. You know, if we're gonna delve more into BDSM, you shouldn't just be getting all your information from me. I'm just one person, with a particular perspective. You should do some research on your own, too."

So Frank started reading up on BDSM, some sites he found himself and some resources that Gerard passed onto him, and he kept petting Gerard whenever he wanted, which was pretty much every day at this point. He started thinking about what they might do next time they had a night together. He wanted to be prepared with a plan this time, and he talked furtively with Gerard about gear they might incorporate into their playtime. Sometimes they texted each other when they were in the same room and didn’t want anyone else to hear. 

If any of the guys thought it was weird that Frank was spending so much time with his hands in Gerard’s hair, they kept quiet about it. For a while now there had been an unspoken understanding that as long as Frank and Gerard refrained from dragging the others into their mess, whatever went on between the two of them was their business. Frank preferred it this way. He didn’t know how to talk about Gerard with the guys, couldn’t face the possibility of them disapproving or taking sides. This way he didn’t have to have any awkward conversations. Except the ones with Gerard himself, but that was easier for Frank to handle.

He knew Gerard wasn't exactly happy about the whole "don't ask, don't tell" arrangement, it was something they fought about, but he had begrudgingly agreed to it. Frank suspected he talked to Mikey about Frank sometimes, but Gerard would never cop to it and Mikey never said anything. Frank knew it was probably a losing battle trying to get the Ways to keep secrets from each other, so he just did his best to pretend it wasn't happening.

On one particularly long tour stop, they managed to sneak away to a sex shop together, not taking security. They picked up the items they had come for, then perused for a bit, pointing out different products to each other and giggling like kids at some of the more unusual accoutrements. Eventually Frank checked his watch. They’d better get back to the bus or people would be looking for them.

“Is there anything else you want?”

Frank had noticed Gerard fingering some leather collars that were hanging on the wall when he thought Frank wasn’t looking, a strange expression on his face. But he shook his head no, so Frank didn’t push it. 

When they got back to the bus, Mikey said “Brian’s been looking for you,” but he didn’t ask where they had been, or what was in the bag Gerard was carrying. Frank was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally shooting for 4 chapters, but it turns out I have a bit more to say about Frank and his puppy. I've been having a ton of fun writing this, and I'm looking forward to showing you all what I have planned for the next big scene. I've been a bit obsessed with this story, to be honest. I've been writing almost every day. Thank you for reading and as always I would love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what an eventful time in our fandom! It's taken me a while to calm down enough to even be able to write again. I'm so happy to be along for the ride with this band and with all of you. Anyway, here's some smut.

Frank felt himself thrumming with nerves and excitement. The gear they had picked up was laid out on the bedspread. Kneepads so Gerard could be more comfortable on all fours, a headband with floppy black and white dog ears, an actual dog toy so Gerard didn’t have to put socks in his mouth, the trusty red bandana, and lastly, the item Frank was most excited about: a black spandex bodysuit.

Gerard had shown Frank some pictures of puppy play outfits. Frank found the hoods and masks a bit creepy, and he didn’t like the idea of not being able to see Gerard’s face. The harnesses and bodysuits, on the other hand… he had known immediately that he wanted to see Gerard in something like that. Latex was aesthetically appealing, but after doing some research it seemed too delicate and high maintenance to deal with while on tour, so they had settled on spandex. 

“Alright, you ready to do this?”

“Hell yeah,” Gerard grinned.

“Okay, I’m gonna go shower off real quick.” Frank fixed Gerard with a look, doing his best to project confidence despite his nerves. “When I come back, I want you dressed up and sitting on the floor.”

Gerard nodded and Frank headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him and breathing deeply. This was it. He and Gerard had been talking about and planning this scene for weeks, and they had gone over it briefly once more tonight to make sure they were on the same page. Not every detail was planned, but they had discussed all the major beats. They had picked a safeword just in case, although Frank had made it clear that he wasn’t comfortable playing with consensual non-consent and that if Gerard said “no” or “stop” he was stopping whether Gerard meant it or not. That wasn't likely to happen tonight, since Gerard wouldn't be talking, but it had been important to Frank to establish anyway.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away some of his tension. He didn’t wash his hair, just his body, making sure his whole downstairs area was clean. His dick hardened slightly as he soaped it up, but he ignored it and washed off the suds. He toweled off and after a moment’s consideration, put his boxers back on, even though they were dirty. Frank was comfortable naked, but it didn’t seem right for the scene for him to be stark nude while Gerard was all dressed up.

When he opened the bathroom door, Gerard’s head swung around and he visibly perked up. He was kneeling on the floor like Frank had told him, in full gear. Frank swallowed hard, taken aback by how good he looked sitting there. The ears and bandana were adorably puppyish, and the bodysuit added to the effect, but more than that, it was just plain hot. Frank would be into Gerard wearing spandex even if they weren’t doing the whole puppy play thing, he thought. The shiny black material clung to every curve of Gerard’s form, and the fabric was so thin he could clearly make out the details of Gerard’s bulge. Despite the lack of visible skin, it was almost more revealing than if he had been naked. 

“Hey there, buddy,” Frank walked closer. “How’s my pup doing?”

Gerard yipped. Frank offered his hand to him, and Gerard sniffed it, then gave it a couple licks. Frank reached behind him on the bed for the rubber bone. 

“Wanna play fetch, buddy?’ he asked in a cheerful voice, waving the bone in front of Gerard’s face.

Gerard rushed toward Frank and jumped up, pawing at Frank’s legs and reaching for the bone with his mouth, looking for all the world like an overexcited puppy.

“Down! No jumping,” Frank said, using his sternest voice.

Gerard backed off but didn’t look contrite at all, waggling his rear end and thumping his paws on the ground playfully. 

Frank sighed. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Of course you’re excited, bud. You’re just a little puppy. Okay, we can play now.” He tossed the bone across the room and Gerard rushed to chase it, able to move much more quickly than he had without knee pads. He brought it back to Frank and dropped it on the floor, looking proud of himself.

“Good doggie!” Frank praised. He picked the bone up and threw it several more times. Gerard moving around the room on all fours was just as comical as it had been the first time they did this, but the view of his ass in the shiny skintight spandex was delectable, and Frank watched appreciatively. After a few rounds of fetch, Gerard dropped to the floor in a corner of the room and started gnawing on the bone. 

“Hey, what are you doing? Bring that back here!” Frank walked over to Gerard and reached for the bone, but Gerard refused to drop it. 

“Bad dog,” Frank scolded, tugging at the bone in Gerard’s mouth. Gerard stubbornly kept his teeth clenched, growling under his breath.

“Drop it!” Frank used the angry voice he reserved for when his dogs were chewing on something they weren’t supposed to, but Gerard didn’t obey. He repeated himself, then grabbed Gerard’s face roughly, squeezing his cheeks. Gerard shook his head from side to side, trying to pull away, but Frank held him tightly. He wormed his fingers into Gerard’s closed mouth and pried his teeth open, pulling the bone out.

“Bad!” He pointed his finger at Gerard, who hung his head guiltily. Frank repeated himself, sternly, and Gerard rolled over onto his back, showing his belly and whining. The spandex did nothing to hide Gerard’s erection. Gerard had told him that both praise and discipline were turn-ons for him, but Frank was a bit surprised anyway. Chastising Gerard wasn’t as exciting for Frank as seeing him be obedient, but there was definitely something fun about it. It added to the playful mood. Frank didn’t think he could be the type of dom who was harsh and cold to their sub, all serious about laying down the law and punishing infractions. This wasn’t like that at all. He could scold Gerard when he did something wrong, but in the way he’d scold a puppy. You didn’t hold it against a puppy when they messed up, you just corrected them and taught them to do better. 

“Aw, it’s alright buddy.” He crouched down to rub Gerard’s stomach. The fabric felt strange but nice under Frank’s hand. It had an interesting slipperiness to it. Frank ran his palm up and down Gerard’s stomach, then teased Gerard’s nipples until they were hard and visible through the fabric, enjoying the way they looked. Even better, he could clearly see every detail of Gerard’s erection straining through the thin, clingy fabric. He alternated between played with Gerard’s nipples and traced soft lines across his hips and belly. He mostly skirted around Gerard’s dick, grazing it ever so lightly now and then with a knuckle or a fingertip, until he could see a tiny wet spot forming where the head was starting to seep liquid. Gerard was starting to look desperate, which was exactly what Frank wanted.

“Come on, up!" Frank clapped his hands. "Over here now.” Frank walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and pointed to the floor next to him. Gerard hurried over and sat between Frank’s legs, resting his head on Frank’s lap. Frank ruffled his hair and Gerard leaned into the touch, pushing his face between Frank’s thighs and into his crotch, inhaling deeply and whining. Frank pushed him off roughly.

“Back! Sit.”

Gerard sat back on his heels, his hands on the floor, looking up at Frank with big eyes. His face was flushed and his lips were slightly parted. It gave Frank a thrill, seeing him wait obediently even though he was clearly impatient. Someday he would like to see just how long Gerard would be willing to wait for him.

“Stay,” Frank commanded, then stood up and shimmied out of his boxers. He waved them in front of Gerard’s nose, smiling teasingly.

“You like the way that smells, huh? Nasty puppy.”

Gerard eagerly buried his face in the crumpled fabric, snuffling as he took in Frank’s scent voraciously. Frank was amused by his enthusiasm.

“Look at you, nasty little puppy. You just love my dirty underwear, don’t you? I wonder if you’d chew on my stinky sneakers, you dirty dog you.” 

Frank let Gerard get a good sniff in, then tossed his underwear aside. Gerard settled back onto his heels and whuffed softly, his eyes drifting between Frank’s face and his cock. Frank was more than half hard just from knowing what was going to happen next. He gave himself a couple leisurely strokes, until his erection was standing up enough for him to take it in his hand and place it against Gerard’s parted lips.

“Lick.”

Gerard complied immediately, lapping at the head of Frank’s cock with broad strokes. He moved his entire head up and down as he licked, wet and messy. Soon his lips and chin were shining with saliva. Frank didn’t make any moves to enter Gerard’s mouth, just let him lick enough to get a good taste. Then he grabbed his hair by the roots and pulled his face away. He flopped down onto the bed, lying on his back, and waited to hear Gerard’s needy whine before he patted the bed beside him and called for Gerard to come up. 

Gerard was on top of him in a heartbeat, his hot breath on Frank’s face and his warm weight on his body. He licked Frank’s cheek excitedly, then his mouth, as Frank giggled.

“Okay, okay, cut it out.” Frank pushed Gerard’s head away, looking into his eyes. Gerard’s face was pink and damp from sweat and Frank could see the arousal in his eyes as they stared at each other for a dizzying moment. Frank almost lost track of what they were supposed to be doing here. He wanted to kiss Gerard so badly, couldn’t remember why he wasn’t kissing him right now. But then Gerard shifted slightly and Frank felt his hard-on and oh yeah_, that’s_ what was happening.

Frank bent his knee and slipped it between Gerard’s legs so the skin of his thigh made contact with the entire length of Gerard’s erection. Gerard whimpered gratefully at the pressure, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before looking back at Frank, a question clear on his face.

“It’s okay,” Frank said, his voice soft and reassuring. “Go ahead, puppy. You can hump my leg.”

Gerard’s face blazed crimson at those words and he gripped Frank’s sides tightly, grinding down onto his thigh. He jerked his hips forward in a repetitive motion, the smoothness of the spandex making the slide easy. Gerard had said he was pretty sure he could get off this way, had gone without masturbating for the past few days in preparation, but the thought that Gerard was really going to come just from humping his leg was still kinda blowing Frank’s mind. It shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was, honestly. Their furtive handjobs in the bus bunks were usually over pretty fast, and living with limited privacy made cumming quickly a more valuable skill to cultivate than staying power. But the fact that Gerard was rock hard and panting without even touching himself was really doing something for Frank.

Gerard’s hands were still curled into paws, but he was clinging to Frank’s ribcage without using his fingers. He used his arms for leverage as he rutted frantically against Frank’s leg, the slippery fabric feeling damp now from sweat and the fluid seeping from his swollen cock. Frank twined his fingers in Gerard’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead, then wiped the sweat off his brow. Gerard’s thrusting was becoming erratic now, and Frank could tell he was getting close.

“There’s my good puppy. I’m so proud of you,” he breathed into Gerard’s ear. “Come for me, puppy. It’s okay. I've got you.”

Gerard buried his face in Frank’s neck, muffling a noise as his hips jerked forward again and he was coming, squeezing Frank’s sides almost too tightly. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and held him close, running his hands up and down his back as he spasmed. He could feel a warm wet spot spreading on his leg as it seeped quickly through the fabric. God, that was hot. He held Gerard for a while, waiting for his breathing to slow a bit, although his own cock was throbbing demandingly at this point. After a few minutes, Gerard started squirming on top of him and licking at his neck. 

Frank immediately flipped him over so he was lying on his back, then took his aching cock in hand, sighing with relief. This was going to be great. 

"Since you like to lick so much, why don't you put that tongue to use, puppy?"

Gerard woofed softly, a dazed expression lingering on his face from his orgasm. Frank clambered carefully over Gerard, facing the foot of the bed, and arranged himself so he was straddling Gerard with his thighs touching Gerard's shoulders and his ass right up in Gerard's face. He leaned forward over Gerard's body, bracing himself with his arms. He could feel Gerard's breath warm on his ass cheeks, and he shuddered in anticipation. Gerard was good at this, loved doing this, and Frank loved it too. 

"Lick."

Gerard didn't hesitate, slipping his tongue eagerly between Frank's cheeks. His technique was different from usual. He was being sloppier, less teasing and more straightforward, licking broadly up and down Frank's crack, putting his whole head into the movements. He lapped at Frank from his perineum up to the top of his ass crack, and it felt filthy and hot. Frank shifted his weight to one arm so he could resume stroking himself, trying to keep a leisurely pace. 

Frank could feel Gerard's nose pressing against him as he started to lick deeper. The shape his tongue made hadn't changed, was still just artless lapping, but as he increased the pressure he was reaching every inch of Frank's opening. Frank was trying vainly to hold on and savor the sensation, but he couldn't stop his hand from moving faster as Gerard's tongue sank into him, somehow soft and hard all at the same time. 

His hand was flying over his cock now, the pleasure mounting hot in his belly. He was barely aware of anything but the sensation of Gerard’s tongue, felt like somehow Gerard was licking _ through _ him and spurring his hand on faster and faster. The two sensations were melting into one inside his brain, overloading his pleasure centers until his whole body contracted in a flash of white heat and he was coming, spilling out onto Gerard’s chest and stomach, soiling the inky fabric.

Suddenly Frank could barely hold himself up. His limbs felt like they might wash out from under him. He rolled off of Gerard and onto the mattress beside him, breathing hard, then reached for Gerard's hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"Hey," Gerard whispered.

"Hey," Frank said back, his voice hoarse. He could feel Gerard’s gaze on him and turned his head to meet it. They just stared at each other for a long moment. Frank recognized the familiar fuzzy feeling of sleep settling into his bones, felt as though he was seeing Gerard through a haze. He was aware of wanting to express something, felt it hovering on the tip of his tongue, but the words wouldn’t take shape in his mouth, so he kissed Gerard instead. His lips were slow and clumsy and he almost missed Gerard’s mouth, catching it by the corner. He couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“It’s okay, Frankie. You can sleep.”

He tried to protest, but what came out of his mouth weren’t words at all, just mumbled noises.

“Sleep, Frank. I’ve got you.”

That was wrong, he thought. Frank was supposed to be the one who had Gerard, not the other way around. He was supposed to be protecting him and taking care of him. That was the last thought he was aware of before he was sucked hopelessly under. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love comments more than anything in the world, if you enjoyed this I would love to know <3 I have vague plans for this story to have some shreds of plot, but it's proving hard to pin down. I'm really not sure anymore how long this will end up being, but I promise it will have some kind of ending. Feel free to make requests or suggestions. I can't promise anything but I'd be happy to hear them.


End file.
